Against The Queen
by lianhun
Summary: "Tidak kusangka, Anjing kecil yang ia banggakan adalah seseorang yang berurusan dengan Dunia bawah," "Heh, tidak buruk." Rene Schaeffer, seekor kucing kecil yang telah masuk dalam perangkap Anjing Penjaga Ratu. "Ayo kita mulai permainan ini." A/N: tolong, saya gak pandai bikin summary ;;v;; Happy Reading
1. Prologue

Prologue

WARN! Author newbie, judul tidak sesuai cerita, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll, mohon maafkan author juga manusia.

* * *

" _Kerja bagus Kucing kecilku, Rene. Aku akan senang jika kau mau bekerja sama dengan Anjing kecilku?"_

" _Anjing kecil?"_

" _Ya, kalian berdua akan menjadi_ _ **Duo Hunter Villain**_ _\- Ahahaha,"_

" _Anda suka bercanda ya, Ratu,"_

" _Sayangnya Aku tidak sedang bercanda, sayangku. Aku akan_ _ **sangat**_ _senang jika kau mau menerima tawaranku,"_

" _Hm.. Apakah akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, Anda tahu Kucing dan Anjing tak bisa saling membantu, kupikir mereka saling menjatuhkan?"_

 _"Sayang, Anjing kecilku itu berbeda. Ia sangat baik, dan telah membantuku dalam banyak kasus yang bahkan scotland yard tak bisa selesaikan-"_

.

.

.

' _Saa, mari kita buktikan. Pertolongan seperti apa yang diberikannya. Dan Kebaikan seperti apa yang ia tunjukan.'_

 _'Kupikir ini akan menarik.'_

* * *

Rene Schaeffer, seorang bangsawan muda yang dikenal sebagai _**Queen Little Cat**_. Kini sedang dalam suasana Duka Cita atas pembunuhan yang terjadi di Mansion Schaeffer, yang telah menewaskan seluruh penghuni Mansion, dan juga kedua Orangtuanya. Rene yang saat itu sedang berada di German, sesegera mungkin diamankan oleh Butler pribadi keluarga Schaeffer. Saat ini Rene telah mengabdi pada Ratu Inggris, karena ia adalah satu-satunya bangsawan Schaeffer yang sejak dulu diakui oleh publik atas saham dan keistimewaan bangsawan itu.

Walaupun sedang dalam suasana berkabung atas Peristiwa yang terjadi, tetapi Rene menjalankan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh Ratu Victoria.

.

.

.

"Lady, saatnya pergi,"

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana tampang _Anjing Kecilnya_ yang ia banggakan itu?"

"…"

TBC


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler © Yana Toboso

Against The Queen © Lianhun

WARN! Typho(s), A LOOOTTTTT OF OOC's, cerita tidak sesuai judul(?), bahasa tidak baku, author newbie dan warn lainnya :3

I do not own anything, but This story, Rene Schaeffer & Other OC's is mine

Happy Reading!

* * *

London, 15 June 1888

"Selamat datang di Mansion Phantomhive, Lady Schaeffer." Sambut seorang lelaki yang tinggi. Aku tahu dia pasti Butler keluarga ini. Dari penampilannya saja sudah terlihat, mengenakan Kemeja serba hitam dan Pin yang bertengger pada dada sebelah kanannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku turun dari Kereta kuda yang kunaiki saat ini. Aku mengambil uluran tangannya.

"Terima Kasih," Lalu Butlerku ikut turun setelahku.

Aku melihat seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku berdiri di depan pintu Mansion, dia memakai _Eyepatch_ di mata sebelah kanannya, mungkin dia sedang sakit mata? Disebelahnya berdiri seorang kakek tua dengan pakaian butler juga.

"Selamat datang di Mansionku. Aku adalah Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive." Ucapnya lalu memperkenalkan kedua butlernya. "Biar kupernalkan, ia adalah Butlerku, Sebastian Michaelis. Kau bisa minta bantuan padanya, dia sangat ahli dalam banyak hal," . "Dan ini adalah Tanaka-san, kau bisa meminta bantuan padanya juga, karena dia telah tinggal lama di Mansion ini, dan lebih berpengetahuan. Tapi, sikapnya selalu tenang,"

"Hohohohoho,"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan "Karena saya bertamu atas perintah Ratu, anda pasti tahu siapa saya. Jadi mohon bantuannya, Tuan Phantomhive." Aku memberikan senyuman padanya lalu dibalas dengan lambaian tangan pada Butlernya.

"Sebastian, antar mereka ke kamar tamu. Aku agak sedikit pusing." Dia pun melenggang masuk ke kediamannya.

"Maafkan atas perilaku Tuan saya, mari ikuti saya." Aku dan Aine pun mengikutinya.

"Apa kalian ingin berkeliling melihat Mansion ini?" Ucap Sebastian padaku dan Aine. Aku memberikannya senyuman "Maafkan saya, tapi saya merasa sedikit lelah. Mungkin besok pagi?" Sebastian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan membukanya, lalu melihat jam sakunya. "Baiklah, silahkan istirahat untuk saat ini. Saya akan menyiapkan malam malam, jika sudah waktunya, saya akan kembali untuk memanggil kalian."

"Baik, Terimakasih Sebastian-san. Aine, bantu Sebastian menyiapkan makan malam?" Perintahku pada Aine. "Baik," Balasnya.

"Tidak perlu, saya dan koki keluarga Phantomhive saja sudah cukup," Sebastian tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Aine.

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Kini aku sedang duduk ditepi ranjang berukuran King sized dan Aine hanya terdiam di depan Jendela. Terjadi keheningan diantara kami berdua, sampai Aine mulai bicara.

"Nona, apakah anda perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Saat ini aku tidak butuh apa-apa, aku hanya perlu mendinginkan kepalaku, kau tahu kasus kemarin hampir membuatku ingin membunuh si nenek tua itu."

"Anda tidak boleh seperti itu Nona. Hm.. jika ada yang anda butuhkan bilang saja." Kulihat Aine tersenyum padaku "Eh~? Tidak seperti Aine yang biasanya~ Hihihi, ada apa ini~?" Mungkin meggodanya sedikit tidak apa, toh dia sangat lucu saat wajahnya memerah.

"Nona, tolong jangan menggoda saya. Saat ini kita tidak berada di Mansion Schaeffer, jadi tolong berperilaku sopan dan jangan menunjukkan kelemahan anda di depan orang-orang Mansion ini. Kita tidak tahu mereka seperti apa karena tidak mengenal mereka." Mulai deh, Aine yang penuh perhatian. Dia satu-satunya orang yang aku punya setelah Peristiwa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tragedi yang menewaskan keluargaku serta seluruh penghuni Mansionku, Saat kejadian itu aku dan butlerku Aine, sedang berada di German untuk menghadiri undangan kerabat jauh Ayahku. Betapa histerisnya aku saat mendengar kabar itu dari seorang politikus German. Setelah beberapa hari, Ratu Inggris, tepatnya Ratu Victoria. Dia mengirim butlernya ke German untuk membawaku kembali ke London, saat tiba di London, ia mengatakan kalau Orang yang membantai keluargaku belum ditemukan, tentu saja aku marah, tapi ia berjanji padaku akan menemukan Pelakunya dengan syarat aku harus membantunya dalam membangun Inggris menjadi lebih baik. Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tapi Aine butlerku meyakinkanku untuk menuruti kemaun Ratu.

6 Bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, kini aku telah mengabdi pada Ratu Victoria sebagai Kucing kecilnya/? Oh ya itu julukan yang ia berikan padaku. Tuhan.. Betapa kejamnya kau merenggut nyawa keluargaku disaat aku sedang tak bersama mereka.

"Itu baru Aine yang kukenal! Selalu siap siaga dalam keadaan apapun~" Ucapku seraya turun dari ranjang dan berlari untuk memeluknya.

HUG

"N-Nona," Wajahnya memerah, dan itu sangat manis.

"Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya saat ini, Aine. Aku menyayangimuuuu," Bisikku lalu memberikan dia kecupan di pipi dan memeluknya.

Normal PoV

Tanpa disadari kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu, seseorang sedang melihat mereka di celah pintu kamar tersebut.

"Saa, kita lihat seperti apa selanjutnya, Fufufu." Ucapnya seraya menutup pintu dan seringaian yang mengembang diwajahnya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Aine, buka pintunya,"

CKLEK

"Permisi, sudah waktunya makan malam. Tuanku sudah menunggu di Ruang makan," ucap Sebastian pada Aine, Rene yang mendengar segera bangun dari duduknya lalu mendatangi Aine dan Sebastian.

"A-Ah iya, ayo?"

-Di Ruang Makan-

"Selamat malam, Tuan Phantomhive." Ucap Rene pada Ciel yang sudah duduk di depan meja yang penuh dengan jamuan makan malam. "Selamat Malam, Lady Rene," Balasnya "Tidak perlu se-frontal itu, panggil saja aku Ciel. Silahkan duduk disebelahku, Sebastian." Sebastian menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah Ciel lalu Rene mendatanginya "Terimakasih Sebastian. Kalau begitu panggil aku Rene juga," Rene tersenyum pada Ciel yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Wah, semua makanan ini terlihat enak!"

"Tentu saja, hidangan makan malam kali ini khusus untuk menyambut tamu Ratu Victoria."

"Aku lebih senang jika disambut sebagai Teman, bukan Tamu Nenek Tua itu." Rene menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Oh, kau punya selera humor juga ya," Jawab Ciel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rene dan hanya tenang memakan makanannya.

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda!"

"Nona, diam dan makan dengan tenang seperti Tuan Phantomhive." Rene mendapat peringatan dari Aine yang berdiri disebelahnya, yang membuatnya diam dan memakan makanan yang disajikan.

"Baiklah.." Balas Rene lesu.

Ciel yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka lalu bergumam kecil "Kekanakan sekali,"

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang sesuatu?" Ucap Rene mengalihkan pandangan pada Ciel. Lalu ia membalas "Tidak."

Rene memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung, lalu bergumam juga "Hmm, aneh."

Ciel yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

TBC/?

* * *

A/N

Hai, saya kembali~ Dan ingin mengucapkan HAPPY NEW YEAR~~

Okay, ini Fic random sih/? Saya gak tahu sampai chapter berapa karena inspirasi tak datang dengan sendirinya~

Bahasa saya juga ala kadarnya saja, coz tidak mengerti EYD :3 Btw, fic ini tidak tentu updatenya karena saya juga mau UN :'))

.

.

.

saa, Review? Fav? Foll? :)

Lianhun, 1 Januari 2016.


End file.
